


find ourselves in the winter snow

by cupcakeb



Series: holiday fills [6]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Eve, M/M, a no frills no murder no bad things christmas AU, fluffy omander is the only omander I will accept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeb/pseuds/cupcakeb
Summary: Omar’s got a mouthful of chocolate when he says, “They’re probably gonna excommunicate me for this.”“Yeah, I’m sure this will be why. The whole gay thing was bad but celebrating Christmas is definitely the last straw.”
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Series: holiday fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	find ourselves in the winter snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and nothing special but it's also cute and fluffy so... I figured I might as well share!
> 
> the title is obviously from Ed Sheeran's latest masterpiece, Afterglow.

Christmas with divorced parents is meant to be the shit, right? Twice the presents, double the attention and all that. Well. Ander isn’t sure he’s gonna fare quite that well. Maybe eighteen's too old to reap the rewards of the two Christmas thing.  
  
He’s pretty sure he doesn’t want any attention from his dad at all.  
  
It’s the first Christmas since the divorce, but it’s also his first holiday with Omar. And yeah, no, he isn’t sure seeing his father and Omar in the same room after that fun exchange on his birthday is the best idea.  
  
Living with Omar is still kind of new. It was obviously not planned, and he isn’t sure he would’ve chosen it, but it is what it is and at least he has more time for him now. Not having to sneak around to avoid Omar’s dad at the shop has been nice, even if they went through a little bit of a rough patch in November.  
  
Whatever. All that is forgiven now. Time to be merry, or jolly, or whatever. He’s not massively into Christmas, but this year he kind of can’t wait to just take it slow and eat a fuckton of food in his PJs for a few days.  
  
Omar flashes him that crazy, lovestruck grin when he wakes him up on December 1st and hands him a chocolate advent calendar. It’s just one of those run-of-the-mill, cheap, store-bought ones, but he thought the idea was cute.  
  
(He’s a fucking thoughtful dude, ok? He likes giving gifts when they feel meaningful.)  
  
Omar’s got a mouthful of chocolate when he says, “They’re probably gonna excommunicate me for this.”  
  
Ander laughs, sitting up in bed to open the first door on his own calendar. “Yeah, I’m sure this will be why. The whole gay thing was bad but celebrating Christmas is definitely the last straw.”  
  
“Allah works in strange ways, my friend,” Omar tells him, putting on that fake religious preacher voice and they both break into a fit of giggles.  
  
Maybe Christmas won’t be so bad.  
  
(His dad doesn't even call, in the end. He feels guilty for feeling relieved about that.)  
  
***  
  
December is kind of a blur. First, there are finals, which he mostly ignores, and little by little the house turns into the usual Christmassy mess. They always go overboard, but his mom is a little too into decorating this year; maybe this is how she’s coping with the divorce.  
  
At least somebody in this family has found a healthy coping mechanism for that. He can deal with the stupid fucking Christmas decorations everywhere if it's making his mom happy.  
  
Omar watches with interest as they decorate the tree the weekend after school lets out for the year.  
  
“You know, you could help,” Ander teases, holding up a green Christmas ornament and motioning for Omar to take it.  
  
His boyfriend grabs the shimmery thing, then spends a whole minute inspecting it up close like it’s some sort of fascinating foreign object. When he looks up, he addresses Ander’s mom, who’s currently untangling a string of fairy lights in the corner of the room. “Azucena, don’t you have anything more colorful than this? To make the tree pop a little more.”  
  
He’s kind of got a point; green ornaments on a green tree are fucking boring. They could use a little more adventurous decorations. Knowing his mom, she’ll have plenty of alternatives down in the basement.  
  
His mom gets up, grinning like she’s been waiting all her life for someone to be this into her decorations. It’s the same thing every year, usually — Ander and his dad will sit around, maybe do the heavy lifting to get the tree positioned and then leave the decorating to her. She'd probably be delighted if Omar turns out to be less grinchy than her only son.   
  
“Come with me,” she quips, motioning to Omar, who rubs his hands together in excitement as he follows her. Before he disappears around the corner, he winks at Ander for good measure, and jeez, what did he get himself into here?  
  
They come back upstairs a few minutes later, both wearing reindeer antler headbands as they sing one of those annoying Christmas songs that are always on the radio at this time of year and Ander doesn’t think twice before he steals the headband off Omar’s hand and puts it on.  
  
“Just making sure you get into paradise,” he teases, chuckling when Omar steals the headband right back.  
  
“Pretty sure that ship has sailed.”  
  
***  
  
They sneak out after Christmas Eve dinner, headed to Guzmán’s house for the not-so-quiet Christmas get together he hosts every year. His parents don't care and are usually drunk in the salon with Carla's parents anyway, so they typically all end up sitting on the floor up in his room. People always arrive at different times, depending on when they’ve had enough of their families for the day, and it’s always a fucking blast.  
  
Bringing Omar doesn’t have to be weird. It could be, and from the few times he’s interacted with Guzmán it very well might be, but he won’t let it be weird. It’ll be fine.  
  
When they get there, Carla is already sitting on Guzmán’s bed with a bottle of beer and he grins at her.  
  
“Always the first one here, huh?”  
  
The blonde rolls her eyes as she fixes him with a smile. “Well, easy enough to sneak up when my parents are right downstairs with Laura and Ventura.”  
  
Introductions go over well, and despite everyone’s privileged upbringing, they don’t actually make Omar feel awkward or anything. Ander’s used to these people’s antics by now, having grown up around them, and they’re usually pretty okay with outsiders. Well, not including the scholarship student fiasco of spring 2018, but they don’t talk about that.  
  
Lu is the last to arrive, probably right from midnight mass if her conservative dress is anything to go by, and he finds himself smiling fondly when she and Omar share an enthusiastic hug hello. He’s never been Lu’s biggest fan, but it’s nice to think Omar’s got a friend in this group, too.  
  
Everyone gets drunk.  
  
Omar is leaning on his shoulder, his other arm draped around Lu when he says, “This Christmas thing is fucking fun,” like he just realized it.  
  
Ander gives into drunken laughter, and Lu snorts on the other side of Omar. “Aren’t you Muslim?”  
  
“Didn’t you come here straight from church even though you’ve definitely been having premarital sex?” The way Omar doesn’t miss a beat despite the amount of alcohol he’s had is fucking hilarious to Ander, so he just ends up laughing harder. He pats Omar on the shoulder; holding his own around someone like Lu is nothing short of impressive.  
  
Guzmán and Carla across from them grin at the teasing, and Guzmán eyes Lu, says, “He’s got a point,” and even though Ander has lost track of the current status of the messy on-again, off-again relationship that is Lu and Guzman, he’s pretty sure they’re more on than off.  
  
“I hate every single one of you,” Lu states, then reaches for the bottle of tequila and pours them all shots. “Merry Christmas, bitches.”  
  
That's a term of endearment, coming from Lu, so they all raise their shot glasses in a toast.   
  
Merry fucking Christmas is right.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [on tumblr](http://cupcakeb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
